Kofuku's Mirror
by TomorrowDiesOut
Summary: Kofuku writes something on her mirror that Yato and Hiyori may want to see! How do they react? Fluff! One-shot.


It was yet again another normal day at Kofuku's and Daikoku's house. Well, if you could call it that what with Yukine and his master, Yato, childishly fighting over the last candied fruit.

"Yukinee~" The god of calamity whined. "I'm your master!"

The young shinki only shrugged, proceeding to unwrap the candy.

Yato gasped, dramatically clutching his heart. "YUKINE!" He shouted. "Why are you never respectful?!"

Yukine grinned slightly, taking a bite out of the candy, enjoying the god's reaction. "What is there to respect?"

That's when Yato had it. He frowned. "YUUKINEEEE!" The god stood up, hovering over the shinki.

Obviously, Yukine wasn't affected. He proceeded to enjoy the fruit.

A dark aura surrounded Yato as his frown grew. "Yukine." He scarily said the boy's name.

Yukine looked up, dawning an innocent smile. "Yes, Yatogami?" The younger boy licked his sticky fingers, indicating he had finished the candy.

"BAAAAAKAAAA!" The god shrieked, raising a hand to slap him.

Daikoku had been cooking, listening to the whole thing. He looked at the two sitting at the tansu, an aggravated look on his face. "Yato. Yukine-kun. Stop your bickering." Seriously. It was like these two were children. He tossed Yato a candy to shut the both of them up.

"Yato-chan and Hiyorin, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A feminine, cheery voice sang.

Through the open doors revealing the front yard, what Daikoku saw was possibly the start of hell.

The pink-haired god bounced across the yard, holding two buckets of many pink markers.

Daikoku's eyes widened. "M-My lady!"

Said person skipped up the steps and snapped out of her happy little world and looked at her shinki. "Hm?"

"You're going to get us bankrupt!" He marched up to her, slapping the newspaper Yato had been reading on her head. (Don't worry, the shinki is doing his job by doing this).

Kofuku pouted. "I got these for a reason, Daiko-chan..."

Daikoku sighed. "You better earn up the money. Or else no more oranges."

Kofuku raised her hands in surprise. "E-Eh?!"

He nodded and the pink haired god sighed. "I will."

"Ne, Kofuku." Yato called.

Kofuku brightened and looked at the fellow god. "Mhm, Yatty?"

"What are the markers for, anyway?" He asked.

Kofuku put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Well... I'm going to use them for some... work!" She exclaimed like she had come up with the most amazing cover up ever.

Yato nodded skeptically and went back to talking with Yukine.

"On that note, I'll be upstairs!" Kofuku picked up the buckets of markers and bounded up the stairs, giggling.

Daikoku sighed and went back to cooking.

At that moment, another feminine voice rang in the air. "Hello everyone!"

The three men turned to see the half-phantom walking in. Iki Hiyori.

Yato immediately brightened upon seeing her. "Hiyorii~!" He crawled over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"E-Eh?!" She let out a gasp in surprise. And then she remembered what Tomo-sama would do in such a situation. "Jungle Savate!" She shrieked, kicking the poor god off of her.

Yukine turned to look at Hiyori and grinned, holding up a fistful of candied fruits. "Want some?"

Hiyori nodded and sat next to her friend and ate one. "Thank you, Yukine-kun!" She smiled happily.

Yato's eyes widened upon seeing this. "Yukine?! You took extras?! Stealer!"

Then they heard a clatter and a few pink markers rolled down the stairs.

"Hm? Kofuku-san?" Hiyori walked up the stairs followed by Yato, Yukine, and Daikoku.

They saw Kofuku lying amongst many pink markers on the floors, dazed. "Whoopsie."

The three turned to see what she had been doing with the markers.

On the mirror written in ,maybe fifty shades of pink **(LOL)**, was 'Yatty+Hiyorin' in a heart.

"K-Kofuku-san!" Hiyori exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"O-Oi!" Yukine exclaimed and blushed.

Yato shrugged. "I don't know, Hiyori, Yukine. I like it."

Hiyori gasped. "Yato!" Then anger replaced surprise. "Jungle Savate!" She shrieked, kicking him down the stairs.

Poor, poor Yato. He landed amongst many heavy oranges. He rubbed the back of his head and winced. "Ow-w-w-w."

"Aww!" Kofuku exclaimed and put her palms to her cheeks, swaying happily.

"Tch." Daikoku sighed, annoyed.

"Guys..." Yukine shifted uncomfortably.

Hiyori glared down at Yato from the second step of the stairs, her hands on her hips and a scowl set on her face.

Yato stood up and looked at Hiyori, still rubbing the back of his head. He then grinned weakly. "You know Hiyori, you should really refrain from hurting me."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why should I?"

He smirked. "Because you want your future husband to be alive, obviously."

And then he kissed her.

He.

Kissed.

Hiyori.

**Because Author-chan just loves Noragami! I hope that made you smile, because it definitely made me smile at the thought of Hiyori and Yato. Those two are just perfect for each other! Please leave a review! I love seeing what people think of my stories. Criticism appreciated ;D**


End file.
